When the hanyou is away Kagome's little toy will
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: After Kagome comes homes from the fuedal era after a fight, she comes home to find her family is away. Kagome becomes stressed and the best way to relieve her stress is to pleasure herself.
1. Pleasure youself Kagome

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!

Author's Note: Nothing much to say really. Except that, I do not know how to use a vibrator and that I haven't come into contact with one to know how it is used. **THIS FANFIC CONTAINS A LOT OF SEXUAL INTERCOURSE. PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 SHOULD NOT READ OR READ AT YOUR OWN WILL.**

**WHEN THE HANYOU IS AWAY, KAGOME'S LITTLE TOY WILL PLAY**

**Chapter 1: Pleasure yourself Kagome.**

"No Hojo. Yeah but I' sorry. In my condition I'm not allowed to exit the house. Yeah. Sorry. Okay then see you soon." Kagome put down the phone after yet another attempt from Hojo asking her out.

She just got home from the feudal ear and looked around if anyone was home. She made her way into the kitchen and saw a note on the table with her name on it. It read '_Dear Kagome, if you were to come while we were away, we just wanted to let you know that we will be out of town going to another shrine across town for the week and should be coming back on Wednesday. Have fun. Love, Mama, Souta and Jii-chan'_.

She sighed. Another time when she comes home from the feudal era to find her family isn't even here. Now she was getting stressed. Before she left Inuyasha had stated screaming at her again, followed by the _LONG_ phone call from Hojo and now her family wasn't even here.

Kagome made her way up to her bedroom and went through one of her hidden drawers in her closet. A drawer that no one knew about, except her. She pulled out a key and opened it. She pulled out a red tube like item and some lubricant in a plastic bag. She brought herself over to her bed and lied down.

She threw off her uniform leaving herself in only her black lace bra and black laced thong. She began pleasuring herself first by slowly taking off her bra and kneading her breasts together. She imagined Inuyasha touching her C cup breasts with his hands instead of her own. She imagined Inuyasha's hands playing with her now perky nipples. She imagined Inuyasha licking, sucking and nibbling at her breasts. She rolled her eyes back as she tightened her grip on her breasts and started squeezing and kneading again earning herself a moan and arching her back.

After a while, she slowly moved her hands up and down her sides. Arching her back at her own touch. She continued her way down until her reached the sides or her thong. She ever so slowly, pulled her thong down and brought it back up to her own mouth to lick. The licked it and tossed it somewhere on the floor. She then made progress with herself when she placed two fingers into herself earning herself a load moan. She thrust her fingers in and out and in and out before adding another one. She repeated the pattern, adding yet another finger until her whole hand was in her now wet pussy.

She thrust hard on her hand and moaned out _his _name. "Inu…" She rasped out as she quickened her pace "Inu..ya…" she moaned out as she was near her climax. After a few more strokes, she felt a feeling in her stomach and before she knew it her orgasm had arrived "INUYASHA!" she called out in ecstasy.

She panted and slowly pulled out her now soaked with cum hand from her now aching pussy. She let put a disappointed groan when her hand was fully out of her pussy. She brought her sticky hand up to her mouth and licked off all her cum.

After a few minutes of licking, she got out the vibrator and turned it on. She quickly rubbed on some lubricant between her legs and inserted the vibrator turning the setting onto hard. She squirmed a little for a while but was soon rocking her hips alongside the vibrator.

She pushed the vibrator in and out of her own body while senselessly fingering her clit. She moaned in ecstasy and screamed out as her second orgasm of the day was approaching. "INUYASHA! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!"

Just as she called out his name, the hanyou came into her room through her window and watched as the teen squirmed and pleasured herself. He took at step closer to the teen seeing as how she never realized he was there until he said her name "Kagome."

She looked up at him, faced red and flushed. The then said in a surprised voive "Inu…Inuyasha?"

**~ END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: WOW. This story was sort of unexpected. Hope it was okay. I do not have any experience with sexual intercourse and therefore, I do this out of imagination and what it would look like. I'M NOT PERVERTED BY THE WAY! These stories are simply requested by other people and therefore, I'm not dirty minded and yet I am… -_-"

Sorry for any sentences don't make any sense and please do not worry about any miss pelt words. I will re write the chapter and edit late. I'm really not bothered right now.

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

Remember everyone, read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories. Your reviews, suggestions and adding me to your favorite story and author's list is much appreciated.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	2. Showing your feeling comes with benefits

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IWN INUYASHA!

Author's Note: **THIS FANFIC CONTAINS A LOT OF SEXUAL INTERCOURSE. PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 SHOULD NOT READ OR READ AT YOUR OWN WILL. IF YOU ARE NOT 18 AND KEEP READING, IT WILL BE YOUR OWN FAULT. I HAVE ALREADY PUT A WARNING, SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. ****Chapter dedicated to Lacy – a mystery reviewer and LovesDepp. **Thanks you guys. And also to the people who added this story to their favorites or alert list. THANKS EVERYONE! Hope you enjoy this chapter.

_**(Previously on: When the hanyou is away, Kagome's little toy will play)**_

_Just as she called out his name, the hanyou came into her room through her window and watched as the teen squirmed and pleasured herself. He took at step closer to the teen seeing as how she never realized he was there until he said her name "Kagome."_

_She looked up at him, faced red and flushed. The then said in a surprised voice "Inu…Inuyasha?"_

**WHEN THE HANYOU IS AWAY, KAGOME'S LITTLE TOY WILL PLAY**

**Chapter 2: Showing your feelings comes with benefits**

Kagome immediately sat up "SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIIIIIIIIIT!" The hanyou dropped to the ground and Kagome quickly turned off the vibrator and threw it somewhere on the floor – it apparently landed next to the hanyou's head (what are the chances of that?) – and quickly threw the blanket over her body. As the hanyou lifted his head off the carpeted floor, the first thing his senses reacted to was her scent all over the vibrator next to him. He picked up the vibrator and brought it up to his nose where he took a sniff ok it before licking it clean.

Kagome watched in shock as he licked the vibrator clean. She then watched as he stood up and stalked his way over to her, eyes flashing between gold and red. He stood in front of the covered teen, his eyes a red color and grinned, showing his fangs before slowly taking off his kimono.

Kagome just stared, lust in her eyes as he slowly took off his kimono. She gasped, staring at his handsome face and white, silver hair, before eyeing his muscular – but not to bulky arms – and his well tones chest and abs that contracted his body well. He had the body of a GOD, and even the god's didn't look as good as he did. She only wondered what his still covered bottom half looked like. If it were any better then the top half, she will worship like a god.

He crawled onto her bed and made his way over to her. He could smell her arousal getting stronger as he got closer. He knelt in front of the covered teen and grabbed the blanket covering her and threw it on the floor, exposing her whole body to him. He pressed a hand against her chest, motioning her to lie down.

He watched Kagome as she propped herself onto her back. He watched with lustful eyes, seeing her beautiful face that had a tiny bit of sweat running down the sides of her face from her previous actions, her perky, round, full C cup breasts that were moving up and down as she breathed, her perfect curves and flat stomach, to her pink and soaking wet pussy, and finally her long, creamy, beautiful legs. He licked her lips and suddenly attacked one of Kagome's breasts.

He started licking up and around her nipple before taking it in his mouth and started sucking it like there was no tomorrow, while her other breast was being kneaded and squeezed by is free hand which fit perfectly around her breast.

"Urggh…" Kagome moaned as she threw her head back while Inuyasha sucked and played with her breasts "Urggh… Inuyasha" she moaned again as she arched her back and brought her hands to Inuyasha's head pushed him further into the breast he was sucking, urging him to suck harder. He happily complied, bringing his free hand behind her back, pushing her chest more into his face. He sucked and teased harder as Kagome moaned once again and wrapped her lags around his mid-section and pulled him closer. He then pulled away after a few minutes before giving the neglected breast the same treatment as the other.

After just a little longer, Inuyasha pulled away and detached her legs from his waist, earning a disappointed groan from Kagome. Inuyasha then propped himself onto his knees as he started to spread Kagome's legs wider and wider.

"Inu…yasha?" She panted out "What are you- Urgh" Kagome hadn't finished her question when the hanyou brought his face into her wet pussy, making her moan loudly. Her arousal was like his drug. He sniffed her again and again before bringing up two fingers and started probing it inside her, while teasing her clit with his tongue.

Inuyasha started thrusting inside her, slow and deep. After a few more deep strokes, he had come to the barrier, claiming that she was still a virgin. His eyes suddenly turning into his gold color and his insides starting to fill with regret.

Kagome had started rocking her hips along with his finger urging him to go a little faster and deeper until he pulled out of her, jumped away and sat on the floor, his back facing towards her.

"Inuyasha? Sweetie? What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she got out of her bed and knelt in front of him.

His head was held down, his bangs covering his face. Kagome brought up one of her hands and cupped Inuyasha's chin, urging him to look up. When he looked up, she nearly gasped. His eyes had turned back to their beautiful golden orbs, but the problem was that they were beginning to be clouded with small traces of moisture and regret.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong? Did I do something to make you upset? She asked worried and slightly disappointed.

She had received no response. He only turned his head away and looked out the window. Kagome got more worried. She used both her hands to cup the sides of his face and turned it back to her. She looked at him with plea in her eyes. She made eye contact and a tear rolled down her face as she saw something was wrong with the man she loved so much, but he refused to tell her what the problem was.

Inuyasha saw Kagome's tear roll down her face and brought up a hand and wiped away the tear with his thumb, cupping her cheek. Kagome only leaning into his touch.

"Kagome" He whispered softly.

"Inu..." she sniffed "Inuyasha?" she looked at him pleading, taking away one of her hands from his face and placing it over the hand that was cupping her cheek, squeezing it lightly.

"Kagome why are you crying?" Asking as he saw another tear roll down her face.

"Because…" trying to find the right words "Why did you stop Inu-kun?" she asked blushing.

Inuyasha blushed. 'Inu-kun. That sounds right' he thought excitedly, not showing it of course. He leaned closer to her, detaching her hand that was on his cheek and the hand on her cheek and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, pulling her to him, her hands on his firm chest. He brought his mouth to the lobe of her ear and kissed it, making her body shiver, before whispering in a husky voice "I don't want to be the one to take something so precious away from you Kagome, Not yet at least I hope" tightening his grip "I love you too much to even hurt you."

She gasped and brought her hands up ad wrapped them around his neck, making eye contact. "You…love…me?" She asked excitedly her eyes filling with tears of joy.

Inuyasha nodded.

"I finally realize you're the one for me Kagome" pulling her to him "I know I haven't shown it, but I really do love you and I think we wait just a little longer." He said "I'm sorry but-" he was cut off by her lunging at him, bringing them both to lie on the carpeted floor, and kissing him straight on the lips.

Inuyasha was surprised at first, but got used to it and pulled her closer to him. Both closed their eyes and moaned into the kiss. He breasts molded into his chest as they lay down and kissed. It was like being in heaven on Earth.

Kagome moaned into the kiss and Inuyasha took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth, exploring the feel and taste. She gripped handfuls of his hair and pulled him closer.

After a few more minutes of lip-locking and french kissing, they finally pulled apart, gasping for air, but not one of them loosening their grip on the other.

"I love you Kagome, but I think we should wait just a little longer and become more like these, umm…couple thing you always talk about?"

She nodded. "I understand Inu-kun. We'll take out boyfriend-girlfriend relationship step by step." She was slightly disappointed, but she didn't mind. As long as she had Inuyasha, nothing could go wrong. "I love you so much Inuyasha"

Inuyasha then sat the both of them up and jumped onto the bed with Kagome in his arms. He lay the both of them down and wrapped his arms around her securely. They lay there for a while before he felt Kagome shiver from the open window.

"You cold sweetheart?" Inuyasha whispered

She nodded. Then suddenly felt cold realizing that Inuyasha was gone. She quickly sat up to find him closing the window and blinds – because it was already night, picking up the sheet off her floor, locking the door – just to be safe, laying back down, pulling the blanket over the both of them and turning on the lamp so he could see the woman her loved so much.

He resumed his previous position, wrapping his arms around her, and her snuggling into his chest.

"I love you Kagome" he said kissing that top of her head.

"I love you too Inu-kun" she whispered looking up and kissing his lips. Inuyasha automatically responding and deepening the kiss.

After a while they pulled apart and sniggled closer together. Soon after a few minutes, Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing even out, noting she had fallen asleep.

He looked at her perfect sleeping face. 'She's like my own little angel. She's so beautiful.' He thought. He kissed the top of her head again before turning off the lamp and also drifting into dreamland.

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's note: Okay, this chapter was unexpected. It was supposed to be a full lemon chapter. Sorry if this chapter was mostly fluff. Next chapter **'A birthday surprise'** MAY be the full lemon chapter. Not sure thought, oh well, you win some you lose some right?

Anyways, 'Battle fo the record songs' will be delayed by maybe a month or so. I will first finish this story, Elite – Who to retrieve and Love is a burden we suffer together. Sorry to anyone who got excited.

Remember everyone, read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories. Your reviews, suggestions and adding me to your favorite story and/or author's list is much appreciated.

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	3. A birthday plan

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA BY ANY CHANCE. I don't even own some DVD's. ):

Author's Note: YO PEOPLE! Haven't updated in ages! Well guess this will probably be my weekly update. Give or take. This chapter has no sexual intercourse but a few fluff sessions. I think… Anyways, **Chapter dedicated to Serenity Uzimatsu, Ihatethesystem, LovesDepp and Raven 2010.** Thank you guys so much for reviewing. Especially to Serenity Uzimatsu, who wrote the longest review I have even gotten so far, throughout all my stories.

_**(Previously on: When the hanyou is away, Kagome's little toy will play)**_

_After a while they pulled apart and sniggled closer together. Soon after a few minutes, Inuyasha heard Kagome's breathing even out, noting she had fallen asleep._

_He looked at her perfect sleeping face. 'She's like my own little angel. She's so beautiful.' He thought. He kissed the top of her head again before turning off the lamp and also drifting into dreamland._

**WHEN THE HANYOU IS AWAY, KAGOME'S LITTLE TOY WILL PLAY**

**Chapter 3: A birthday plan**

Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship has been going on for about a month now and they weren't afraid to show or admit it.

Kagome's family had found out of their relationship when they had come back a few days after they hooked up, only to find Kagome and Inuyasha lying on the couch kissing with Inuyasha's hands under Kagome's shirt, touching her breasts.

Kagome's family was surprised to see the two making out, but was happy for them all the same. Ms. Higurashi was the happiest of them all. She always knew the two had something and was proud that they were finally together.

"So when am I expecting grandchildren? Anytime soon? Ms. Higurashi asked happily with a smile.

Kagome only groaned at the comment, burying her head in her hands, but Inuyasha was some-what excited but worried. Whatever he felt didn't mind altogether. As long as he had Kagome and she would accept him as her mate, everything was great.

For Souta, he was extremely excited that his hero and his sister finally had a 'proper' relationship. He was happy but had to go over some 'rules' with Inuyasha.

"RULE NUMBER 1: No inappropriate touching" Souta said in a serious voice

"I'm not Miroku you know." Inuyasha whispered to Kagome – who was standing next to him, who giggled a little.

Souta continued "RULE NUMBER 2: No making out"

"Too late for that" Inuyasha said to Souta who shot him a serious glance. Inuyasha gulped.

Souta cleared him voice "As I was saying, RULE NUMBER 3: No breaking her heart"

"I will NEVER break Kagome's heart" Inuyasha said proudly.

"Well in that case, this comes to the final rule" Souta said seriously. He took a deep breath and said loudly "RULE NUMBER 4: NO DITCHING KAGOME JUST TO SEE KIKYOU!"

Inuyasha was taken aback at the squirts sudden outburst about Kikyou. "Kagome told me a lot about you and Kikyou, Inuyasha. She told me about your relationship, your betrayal and most of all, even though Kikyou is dead, you still decide to go to her even when you know that you hurt Kagome in the process. I don't want to see kagome hurt anymore by your stupid decisions just to see Kikyou. Now that you are with my sister, Inuyasha, I want you to treat her like she's the only one you will always and forever love. If you break her heart even once," Souta looked at Inuyasha's face "I will personally hurt you Inuyasha. I may not be as strong as you, but I will do anything to protect my sister. You got that?"

Inuyasha was certainly surprised by Souta's 'rules' and was proud to see that he really cared for Kagome. Inuyasha put his hand on Souta's head and ruffled his hair.

"Don't worry kid. I won't ever hurt Kagome again." He turned to Kagome "She will always be my love from now on. Even if that means letting go of Kikyou, which I will do."

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thank you Inuyasha" she said burying her face into his chest.

Inuyasha bent down and buried his face into her hair, taking a sniff before tilting her head up to look at him, and kissing her on the lips with a lot of passion.

Kagome moaned into the kiss and detached her arms from his waist to wrap them around his neck.

"YOU ALREADY BROKE RULE NUMBER 2 INUYASHA! NO MAKING OUT!" Souta shouted, looking at the two as they kissed and moaned into eachother's kiss.

Inuyasha pulled out of the kiss regretfully "Hehe" was all he had to say.

Jii-chan on the other hand was in total shock. He had never expected his only grand-daughter to be partners with a hanyou. Let alone a hanyou from 500 years in the past. The moment he saw them kissing was the moment Jii-chan reached into his bag and threw some 'fake' sutras at him. Kagome was obviously angry at him but said in a kind voice that wouldn't hurt him too much

"Jii-chan, I love Inuyasha and he loves me back. He may be a hanyou, but that is one of the reasons I love him. He was lonely back in the Feudal era and so was I, aside from my family and friends, but I never liked or loved anyone as much as I do for Inuyasha. Please Jii-chan. Can we have your blessing so it can be okay for us to date. Even if you say no, we still are dating, but we would really appreciate it if you finally accepted Inuyasah just like mama and Souta has. Please?"

Jii-chan's heart was suddenly proud of his grand-daughter growing up so quickly and finnaly finding a man that she would love for the rest of her life. He accepted their relationship and of course gave them his blessing. As long as Kagome was happy with Inuyasha, then he would accept him as well.

When they went back to the past to tell their friends later that night, they weren't surprised. Everyone knew that they were bound to get togther sooner pt later. Shippo was happy for Kagome and had threatened Inuyasha that if he hurt Kagome, the he would get hurt by him. Inuyasha obviously got annoyed and bonked Shippo on the head and earning himself a "Sit boy" from Kagome.

Santo was happy for the both of them. She had also threatened that if Inuyasha hurt Kagome in any way – especially by seeing the unmentionable dead priestess, then he should start running for the hills before he got a serious beating from Hiraikotsu.

With Miroku, he had said made a perverted comment making the two blush, then telling them the story of the 'birds and the bees'. Kagome groaned and went over to Sango while Inuyasha payed attention to the story. Kagome told Santo what Miroku was talking about and Miroku was soon hit on the head with Hiraikotsu, temporarily knocking him out. Santo then dragged his unconscious body into the forest, along with Shippo and Kirara tagging along, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

Anyways, when Kagome and Inuyasha had returned a month later to Kagome's time, Inuyasha had discovered, while Kagome was at school that her birthday was in two days. He had started to panic about getting a present when Ms. Higurashi helped him out.

She had suggested something romantic for the two of them to do. In this case, dinner and then maybe a walk through the park or something. Ms. Higurashi then took the liberty of making some reservations then decided to take him shopping for some modern day clothes.

Inuyasha and Ms. Higurashi set off to find some clothes and a gift. While Inuyasha was trying on some clothes, Ms. Higurashi went to the lingerie section to pick up something for Kagome.

It didn't take long until Inuyasha was out of the change rooms and was waiting for Ms. Higurashi to return. He had spotted her a few minutes later holding a bag from another section of the store. He asked her what it was but she changed the subject by taking him to find a present for Kagome. He had found the perfect present for her. He showed it to Ms. Higurashi and she approved one hundred percent. She then took the clothes Inuyasha was holding and went to go pay for them. They soon exited the store a couple minutes later and Ms. Higurashi had asked Inuyasha to pick up Kagome. Inuyasha agreed to pick up Kagome and asked if he could wear his new clothes.

"Of course dear" Ms. Higurashi said with a smile.

**~Kagome's school~**

"My God! That test was so hard" Kagome complained as she walked outside of the front door with Eri, Yuka and Ayumi.

"It wasn't that hard Kagome. It was only algebra" Ayumi said

"Easy for you to say. You actually know what 'linear equations' in mathematical terms is" she sighed.

The others girls just laughed and then stopped as they saw a bunch of girls crowding around someone.

The four girls got closer to the crowd and then Kagome stopped and gasped. The crowd of girls then separated into two sections as the person took a step forward.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome's friends called out

"Hi guys!" Inuyasha said as he walked towards his stunned girlfriend.

Kagome just stared at the handsome teen coming towards her. She had taken in his black bandana that was covering his ears, his white hair that was flowing down with a tint of silver from the sun, to his outfit. Kagome had only blushed at what he was wearing. Inuyasha was wearing a red muscle shirt that showed his muscular arms and his chest muscles and abs through the fabric, black jeans that perfectly hugged his legs, thighs and ass and red and black converse shoes. She blushed again and licked her lips and the sight 'OMG HE OS SO HOT! I NEED HIM NOW! I can't believe that this GOD is all mine' she thought as he walked closer.

Inuyasha was now in front of Kagome. He saw her shocked emotion and smirked at her frozen figure. He took another step forward and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him and crashing his lips against hers.

Gasps were heard all around them. Inuyasha tightened his grip around Kagome's waist and Kagome finally snapped out of her fantasy and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha growled into the kiss and tried to be more dominant. Kagome pulled away from the kiss looking at him – who had a confused look – with an evil and cheeky smile.

Inuyasha gulped. 'Oh God. What did I get myself into?'

Kagome then looked to her side and saw all the girls from earlier giving her a weird, shocked and envious look. She just smiled at them and looked back at Inuyasha. She pulled out of his embrace and grabbed his hand.

"Inu-kun" she said sweetly looking into his golden eyes "Can we go now? I have to study again" putting on her cute face that he could never refuse.

"Okay" he said squeezing her hand and leading her towards the gate. He turned around once and called out to Kagome's friends "C'yaz later"

"Bye Inuyasha!" Eri, Yuka and Ayumi called out.

As the couple exited the school grounds, the three then looked at the other girls. They were immediately bombarded with questions.

"Who was that guy with Kagome?"

"How long have they been going out for?"

"Does he have a brother by any chance?"

"Does Hojo know about him?"

The three sighed and tried to answer all the questions. 'This is gonna be a LONG day' they all thought.

**~With Inuyasha and Kagome~**

When the couple left the school grounds, they had fallen silent for a couple of minutes before Inuyasha broke the silence.

"So how was school today sweat heart?" he asked in a boyfriend tone.

Kagome was surprised at his tone "Good" she managed to say "How was yours?" eying his clothes and a blush creeping to her cheeks.

Inuyasha caught onto her blush and smirked "Busy" he lied "Your mother got me to go shopping with her for…" Inuyasha stopped talking afraid that he might reveal her birthday present.

"For what?" she asked curiously

"For…" he stuttered "For clothes" looking at his clothes "You always wanted me to dress normally right?" he asked slightly disappointed that she wanted him to fit in, but lying at the same time.

Kagome caught onto his slight disappointment 'Inu-kun. You don't have to look normal." She stopped walking and faced him "I don't mind you wearing you hakama" smiling at him "I don't want you fussing over wearing modern clothes" looking at his chest and smirking "However" she stood on her toes and whispered into his covered ears seductively "I _love_ you new modern look" wrapping her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha gulped and pulled her towards him "Then maybe I'll keep wearing modern clothes if you love me in them so much" smirking.

Kagome giggled and pulled out of his embrace "Come one. Let's go home. Mama is probably looking for us,"

Inuyasha nodded and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her to him and hearing a small gasp making Inuyasha laugh.

While walking, only one thought crossed Inuyasha's mind:

'_**OPERATION: SEDUCTIVE BIRTHDAY **_– **IS UNDER WAY**_**'**_

**~END CHAPTER~**

Author's Note: I admit… this chapter sucked… BAD in my own opinion. If you are against me, then review what you think about this chapter.

Sorry about the LONG update and this chapter sucking (in my opinion). I've been really busy with school, homework, performance and a report that I'm supposed to be doing now because its already due but haven't started and here I am writing fanfiction.

I know there weren't any lemons in this chapter but I had writers block and just haven't had any time to wrote anything.

I'm really tired now and I'll try writing the next chapter soone. My next chapter update should be in a week or so. If know why. It's the same reasons every single week. I will try and hopefully finish two chapters within the week. HOPEFULLY!

As always, remember to read, review and make suggestions on what should happen next. Also, if you review, I'll dedicate the chapter to you. Keep reading my stories. Your reviews and suggestion are much appreciated.

If you want a chapter dedicated to you, review.

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


	4. Author's note!

**ATTENTION! IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

To my dearest readers of 'When the hanyou is away, Kagome's little toy will play' this story will be put on hold until further notice. Sorry about the inconvenience.

This story may be put on hold for maybe over 2 months and I ask for everyone to be extremely patient with me. I am extremely sorry and disappointed in myself for disappointing you.

In the meantime, I will be working more on 'Beauty and the geek' and some new stories for a while like 'Love is to eternity', 'My personal maid – of seduction, that is', 'My one and only sk8er boi' and 'Battle of the record songs'

I will also be putting off 'Elite – Who to retrieve' for a while because I have absolutely no idea where the story is going. I will be editing the story and will probably change the story line.

Hope you guys understand the issue here and become patient with me.

If you have any questions about this issue, feel free to message me.

Regards,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
